Junior
( You have no permission to edit unless Hybrid has given permission to you) Junior is known as the firstborn son of Vegeta and was born with a power level of 1,900,000,000 the same power level as Omega Shenron and once he turned 10 years old his power became infinite when he turns into his Legendary Omni form his power level is unmearsuable his power level is so high it rivals all of omni forms in terms of physical strength in this form Junior is at least 4000x stronger than Nazareth , and Da'at in their True Omni Forms but in terms of speed they are equals but Nazareth has far more experience. In fact Junior invented the Legendary Omni God form and is stronger than all of the True Omni God Forms no matter how strong you are the form is the suppressed version of his Evolved Saiyan State for an example when Junior Punched True Omni Goku straight in the face he could barely stand and he knew he was dead meat so he decided to retreat this proves that Junior is so far the most overpowered Saiyan Ever in existance but after he defeated Shido , Junior went to Guru's place as Nail let him in Guru unlocked half of Junior's potential and when that happened he mixed his Legendary Omni Form and his Super Saiyan 90,000,000 form / Super Saiyan purple at full power which lead to his ki being the same as Infinite's and made his strength unmeasurable it became his new base form and learned a few skills Fact :Junior is the most physically strongest Omni king in all of history and for eternity nobody can surpass or match up to his strength even if all of the Omni gods fused into one warrior Junior would defeat them with at least 2 blows. Fact: Junior isn't even an Omni King he's an Omni God the true limit of authority he can command all of the Infinite Omni Kings, all of the Omni Kings all of the Grand Priests all of the God of destructions and all of the majins, saiyans, humans, namekians, frieza races and other races . Omni-God there can only be one Omni-God and that is Junior forever and not only that but as a Omni-God you can do whatever you want or please you can go time traveling , go start a tournament , basically you can do whatever you want and all the Infinite Omni Kings and Omni Kings plus god of Destructions and Grand priests bow down before you , you even have the ability to increase your physical strength and speed even when you've reached your max as a Omni King and Junior already made himself stronger than any Omni God that could possibly come into the future Junior has surpassed his limits in terms of Physical strength for a Omni God and that means any Omni God before him or that will come in the future will never be able to match up or surpass his Physical strength but it's just way too high and Junior's Ki at the max of an Omni God , But it's still an extremely powerful race and you only become an Omni God unless you have a Pure Heart . Junior's physical strength is far beyond a regular Omni God. Junior is one of the main protagonists in Dragon Ball next future Category:Omni-King